cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Doug Jones
Doug Jones (1960 - ) Film Deaths *''The Newlydeads'' (1987) [Tim]: Impaled through the back of the head with a metal pipe by Scott Kaske's ghost, as Renee Way looks on in horror. Their bodies are shown again later on when Jean Levine and Jimmy Williams discover them. *''Hocus Pocus'' (1993) [Billy Butcherson]: Killed (off-screen) by Bette Midler's witchcraft using supernatural poison, some time before the movie begins; he appears as a zombie after Bette resurrects him in the present day, and he returns to his grave after the witches are destroyed. *''Something About Sex '''(Denial) (1998)' [Ghost]: Plays a ghost (though I don't know anything else about his role). *''Three Kings'' (1999) [Dead Iraqi Soldier]: Killed in combat with the US forces. *''Jack Frost 2: Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman'' (2000) [Dave]: Stabbed with an icicle by the snowman, through the bottom of the life raft. *''Adaptation'' (2002) [Augustus Margary]: Beaten to death by poachers in the forest; shown in a flashback/"historical" sequence as Meryl Streep writes about it in her book. (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Time Machine'' (2002) [Spy Morlock]: Presumably rapidly aged to death, like all the Morlocks, when Guy Pearce sabotages his time machine to make it explode and create a time shockwave. *''The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari'' (2005) [Cesare]: Stabbed to death by William Gregory Lee; his body is shown afterwards when the asylum workers bring it to Daamen J. Krall. (The entire story turns out to be Judson Pearce Morgan's delusion; Doug survives in reality.) (See also Conrad Veidt in the 1920 version.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Doom'' (2005) [Dr. Carmack Imp / Sewer Imp]: Playing a dual role, (1) the "Sewer Imp" is shot repeatedly by Dwayne Johnson and his men after it bites Ben Daniels; (2) As the "Dr. Carmack Imp" (playing the mutated form of Robert Russell), he's shot in the mouth by Dwayne Johnson, having already been trapped in a "nano wall", as Rosamund Pike screams for Dwayne not to. *''Angel of Death ''(2009) [Dr. Rankin]: Shot repeatedly by Vail Bloom along with her bedridden father in order to frame Zoë Bell, we only see Vail firing. *''Legion'' (2010) [Ice Cream Man]: Shot repeatedly by Paul Bettany, Lucas Black, Charles S. Dutton, Tyrese Gibson, and Dennis Quaid, after he reveals himself to be possessed by an angel. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Absentia'' (2011) [Walter Lambert]: Killed (off-screen) by the entities from the cursed haunted tunnel, after his son (James Flanagan) fails to deliver a puppy as a sacrifice for them to keep him alive inside it longer. His contorted body is seen when Courtney Bell, Katie Parker and police discover it at the tunnel's entrance, as Katie identifies him. *''The Watch'' (2012) [Hero Alien]: Shot to death/killed in an explosion caused by Ben Stiller, Vince Vaughn, Jonah Hill, and Richard Ayoade. *''Raze (2013)'' [Joseph]: Stabbed in the neck by with a wooden spike by Zoë Bell while Doug is strangling Zoë. *''Crimson Peak'' (2015) [Edith's Mother/Lady Sharpe]: In a dual role, "Edith's Mother" dies of an unspecified illness and "Lady Sharpe" is murdered (off-screen) by her daughter (Jessica Chastain), both some years before the story begins. They both reappear throughout the film as ghosts. TV Deaths *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Hush (1999)'' [Gentleman]: Explodes, along with the other three "Gentlemen," when Sarah Michelle Gellar regains her voice and screams. (Doug was wearing heavy monster make-up for this role.) *''Fear Itself: Skin and Bones'' (2008) [Grady Edlund]: Shot in the head with a shotgun by Molly Hagan, after Doug is possessed by the wendigo and attacks her son (Cole Heppell) having been shot to no effect by his nephew (Brett Dier). (Thanks to ND) *''The Flash: Rogue Air'' (2015) [Jake Simmons/Deathbolt]: Shot in the face with a cold gun by Wentworth Miller. *''Z Nation: Rozwell ''(2015) Scully: Dies in a plane crash and comes back as a zombie. He is then put out of his misery by Missi Pyle Gallery dougjones-jackfrost2.jpg|Doug Jones in Jack Frost 2 dougjones-raze.jpg|Doug Jones in Raze Jones, Doug Jones, Doug Jones, Doug Jones, Doug Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by partner Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by poison